Trøllabundin
by Nea-9
Summary: Sequel to Darker than ebony. It's Beltaine, so go forth and celebrate! I actually planed to post this on the 1st of May. PLEASE read and review!


Disclaimer: Hallmarks „Merlin" does not belong to me, and neither do the characters. A violation of copy rights is not intended.

A/N: I got a lot of positive reviews on my story "Darker than ebony" (which partly deals with Yule/Christmas), and decided to write one story for every big pagan holiday there is. Beltane is next, people used to celebrate it (and still do) on the 1st of May. If you are interested, here is more info: .org/wiki/Beltane

This story is partly based on the events in the book "The mists of Avalon" by Marion Zimmer Bradley. (Great book, go and read it if you don't know it yet) I am not entirely sure if the people in this book celebrate Beltane, but they have some sort of celebration of fertility which takes place in spring. A young priestess of Avalon takes the part of the Goddess and a young man who has been chosen by the hunters plays the part of the God (the Goddesses mate) and basically, they have sex all night. *cough* For some reason I find these stories inspiring.

The titled of this story is Trøllabundin, which in Faroese means spellbound.

Again, a violation of copy rights is not intended.

English is not my first language, and this story was not corrected by a beta reader, so please have mercy, I am trying my best.

PLEASE read and review!!

* * *

**Trøllabundin**

The drug they had given him seemed to race through his veins, it clouded his mind as well as his sight, and made his head feel light. There was still blood on his body from the hunt, smeared on his chest and arms. He had killed the stag all by himself. He had hunted before, of course, but this time had been different. The incredible adrenalin rush still hadn't worn off. He could feel his heartbeat, damn it, he could HEAR it. And he was sure the other two men who accompanied him down the corridor could hear it too.

Ban, king of Brittany, was actually too old to take part in the big hunt, for he had already seen 25 summers. Usually they chose younger men, who had never been with a woman before, but for some reason they had taken him. He had travelled to the island with his fellow men, a journey he had been delighted to take.

But all these thoughts had been pushed in a far away corner of his mind, more basic needs ruling over him now. Ban knew what was about to happen, it had been explained to him carefully. A woman had been chosen to be his Goddess in this act, and she would be his alone for the night, even though he would never see her again afterwards.

They reached the wooden door, and his companions slapped his back encouragingly, but left without a further word. Ban swallowed heavily. They had mingled the juice of a root with warm wine, he had no idea what it was or why exactly they had given him the potion, but it seemed to work.

Ban pushed the door open and entered the room.

She stood in front of the fire place; the old priestesses had been thoughtful enough to make a fire. It was a warm spring night, but it would be chilly in the morning hours.

She was naked, just like he was, strange symbols painted on her bare arms and back. Her glossy black hair fell in waves over her shoulders, somehow the raven strands reminded him of climbing plants.

The strangest thing about her though was her skin. It was like moonlight, milky and pale, almost silver, really, and so absolutely perfect. A very small part of Bans mind that was still able to think rationally figured she had to be a priestess herself, maybe even one of noble blood.

She looked at him with an almost curious expression on her face. Her eyes were of an icy blue. Somehow, that made him smile. There was the difference between the people on the islands and those on the mainland. Ban's hair was dark, just like hers, but his eyes were brown.

His heartbeat still felt enormously loud, and funnily enough, by the way she tilted her head, she almost looked like she could actually hear it. He walked over to her, but stopped about a foot in front of her. He raised his hand in greeting, describing a crescent and she returned the gesture. Ban knew they weren't allowed to speak during the ritual, but she probably didn't understand his language anyway.

Carefully, he pushed the almost precious looking hair behind her shoulders and rested his index finger under her chin. Somehow he expected her to flinch at his touch, but she didn't. A small smile played on her face, and he knew she was agreeing to this. Still, he slightly hesitated before he finally cupped her left breast with his hand, feeling the full roundness, while his other hand rested on the small of her back.

Ban had to lean down to kiss her lips. By then he should have known that she couldn't be a mortal woman, because her kiss caused his head to spin worse then than the drug already did. She touched his bare chest and quietly laughed as her fingers brushed over the ripples of his muscles and goose bumps appeared on his flesh.

Carefully, almost lovingly, he kissed her again, before he gathered her up in his arms and carried her to the bed that had been prepared for them. The sheets smelled of flowers. She arched her back, her chest pressing against his. Touching her, HAVING her, seemed like the most wonderful thing on earth. She returned every kiss and every caress, smiling against his lips.

There was not a single rational thought left in Ban's mind, he heard and felt the blood rushing in his ears, a wild lust and passion had taken over him. Ban had never been this confused in his entire life, but his body seemed to know what to do. 'Well, he thought, I shall have her for myself alone in the morning.'

When he finally slid into her, he felt like his soul had left his body, becoming one with hers, falling, drowning…

* * *

The moonlight that fell through a crack in the rock reflected on the water of the small lake, casting silver light and illuminating the whole cave. Tiny fairies sat on the closed blossoms of flowers, almost sleepily watching stars.

Suddenly the water that had been flat like a mirror curled, small ripples appeared and then finally broke open as Queen Mab of the Old Ways, of Air and Darkness arose from the cool waves, throwing her seemingly endless dark hair over her shoulders, splashing drops of crystal clear water on the fairies. Mab smiled at their protest. The dark blue paint that had adorned her arms and back was gone, just like the blood of the stag that had rubbed off Ban's body and onto hers. Now there was nothing left but immaculate, pearly skin. Mab shook the wetness out of her hair and turned to step out of the lake, but suddenly stopped.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, both surprise and annoyance colouring her voice.

"I thought I'd visit you." Idath stepped out of the shadows and into the cold moonlight.

"Visit me?" Mab rose and eyebrow, but then only shook her head and stepped out of the water.

"Yes. I missed you. And it's Beltaine." His voice was as calm as ever, and hadn't she known better, she could have sworn there was sincerity in his words. Idath walked over to her, but stopped in a respectful distance. Mab had started to run a sliver brush through her raven hair, not really paying attention to him. Idath sighed, letting his gaze wander over her naked body. Was it possible that her beauty had actually grown? And why was she still having this effect on him? Why was he drawn to her like that? She was infuriating, always had to have the last word, always said whatever came to her mind. She was stubborn and headstrong, short-tempered and quick to anger.

And she had the bravest heart he had ever known. She was the only one who had never feared him, Idath, the lord of death. She had even loved him. Yes, he knew her ability to love.

"Well, you have seen me. I think you can leave now." Her lack of reaction was disarming.

Idath closed the distance between them and put his arm around her bare hips, holding her close.

"Why are you doing this Mab?" he whispered in her ear, letting his fingers glide through her wet hair.

"What the hell are you talking about?" she hissed, trying to escape his grasp.

"Why are you sleeping with these mortals?" his question startled her. And then, she smiled.

"Oh, how you'd like to know." She twisted out of his embrace, and smiled at her former lover. "You are probably jealous because I didn't go to you, am I right?" Mab raised her hand and caressed his cheek, but he caught her wrist in mid-air.

She knew the hard expression on his face, she knew it only too well. The smile slowly disappeared from her face and it was her turn to sigh.

"Idath, I do it because sometimes it's the only connection there is left."

Her hand slid out of his grasp and she was gone.

* * *

Yeah I know, I am not got at writing plots. But hey, a very happy (and very very late) Beltaine to you all! Please review!!


End file.
